


Here Comes The Sun

by MissNewGoomy (5dshadesofgay)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Aubrey redemption arc will happen, Basil has a stutter, Depression, Disabled Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly call it my Miscommunications AU, I promise, I will tw before each chapter the best I can for anything that might be disturbing, I'll add more tags as I go if I need to, M/M, Mari (OMORI) Lives, Mari is in college, Mari lives with her dad, Mari was paralyzed from the waist down after the accident, Mental Illness, Mute Sunny, Not Beta Read, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Slow Burn, Sunflower, Sunny lives with his mom, Sunny still became a shut-in and was homeschooled for the next four years, Sunny's high school is based off mine bc that's the only reference I have of how high schools work, The group didn't grow up together, Their parents divorced, This fic will mostly be about Sunny and Basil, Trauma, at least until I run out of lines, but I will be using lyrics from the Bill Wurtz song bc it fits better, damn I already used so many tags I'm gonna stop now, everything will be okay, parts of all the endings end up in here, slight game spoilers bc I incorporate things that happened in the game into my fic, suicidal thoughts and attempts, title is both a Beatles and Bill Wurtz reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5dshadesofgay/pseuds/MissNewGoomy
Summary: After four years of being a shut-in and homeschooled, Sunny's mom moves them to Faraway Town and insists Sunny goes to public school to finish out his high school years. He doesn't want to but his mom and sister insist he's ready. He wants to try to be as independent as possible, which means no ASL translators. If he's lucky, maybe no one at this school will even notice he exists.He never expected to find someone who wanted to exist even less than he did.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 148
Kudos: 303





	1. Mostly Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from that small Sunny/Basil drabble I posted not too long ago, I haven't written in SO LONG, but the ideas for this fic just kept coming to me and I kept writing things and I think I have an interesting story to tell. It's been a while since anything has touched me so deeply, I never expected to completely fall in love with this game. It is literally like, my dream game. Has all the elements I love. I've been hooked on rpg maker games since I first played Yume Nikki back in high school. I love this game more than Undertale and Stardew Valley, and that's really saying something. So this fic is my love letter to OMORI (the game), and I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**___**

**All day and all night**   
**We lay about and wonder what we're gonna do**   
**We speak to ourselves**   
**Havin' a conversation and wonderin' who we're talking to**

**___**

The only thing worse than being the new kid in school was being a disabled new kid in school, Sunny thought as his first period teacher introduced him to the class. He felt a little stupid for having his whiteboard hanging around his neck like huge necklace, the word "Sunny" written on it in big letters. But it had been his condition on entering public school again that he wanted to be as independent as possible, and that meant no sign-language interpreter so he was forced to use his whiteboard to communicate. The official disability papers were folded and tucked into a pocket on the back of it for easy access.

"This is Sunny," his teacher introduced him. "He's mute and knows sign language but wants to communicate with a whiteboard rather than having a translator, so please be patient with him."

Sunny showed no emotion as the class stared at him in silence. That was fine. He was used to being alone. It was just easier that way. He went and sat at an empty desk three rows back, taking his whiteboard off from around his neck and setting it in front of him. It took up the majority of the desk, which was a little frustrating. He was used to his table at home where he could have several books open at once spread out on the table. He'd just have to make due, he decided, as he took out a notebook from his bookbag and turned to a fresh, clean page, ready to take notes on whatever subject matter was going to be taught today. 

It turned out his first class of the day was History. That was an easy subject for Sunny; All he had to do was listen and take notes. The teacher would call on someone once in a while to read a passage of their text book. Sunny knew his name would never be called and he was fine with that. 

His next class was upstairs on the second floor of the school. Sunny knew it would take him a while to get used to having to navigate the stairways. After all, he'd been homeschooled the past four years and in his previous public school experience they didn't even change rooms. He was very aware how out of shape he was when he had to catch his breath at the top of the stairs. He tried to pretend he couldn't hear other kids sneering and laughing at him. The bell rang before he could find his next class room since he had to rest after climbing the stairs. Luckily his teacher didn't mind, and he was introduced the same way as he was his previous class.

His second class of the day turned out to be a math class. He was fairly decent at math. It didn't involve a lot of communication, just learning how the teacher did the problem and applying it to the problems in the textbook. He got called on once to do a problem on the whiteboard in front of the class. He ignored the feeling of all the eyes on him as he finished the problem the teacher had written. When he was done, he promptly went back to his desk, barely hearing his teacher praising him for showing his work and getting the answer correct. Somewhere he heard a voice snort, "nerd." He'd been called a lot worse and it didn't bother him.

His third class of the day was only down the hall, and he was glad he had lunch right after it because he was starting to become hungry. He was also tired of carrying around three heavy textbooks and knew he'd have time to stash them in his locker on his way to lunch, considering his lunch was in his locker and he'd have to visit it anyway.

Just like his previous two classes, he was once again introduced as Sunny the Mute who had a whiteboard for communication. He was starting to feel annoyed at having this constantly repeated but it was his first day, after all. Tomorrow there would be no need for introductions. Again, he found an empty seat and took out his textbook and notebook. He also had a composition notebook already set up and ready for labs since this was his science class and he had already been informed what was expected of him during lab days. 

The first half of class was a lecture and Sunny dutifully took notes. The second half was a lab, and Sunny became anxious when his teacher announced for everyone to head to the back of the class where the lab tables were with their lab partner. 

Sunny didn't have a lab partner. He knew no one. Surely his teacher knew that since he was just introduced as a new student. No one would want to be lab partners with someone who couldn't talk.

He froze in his seat. Maybe he could just do the lab by himself. He didn't need a partner. He tried to stay calm as he stood up from his desk, his whiteboard and notebooks clutched to his chest. He quickly glanced back at all the lab tables. Everyone had already partnered up.

Everyone except a lone boy with messy blond hair who was already setting up his station.

Sunny sighed through his nose and tried to keep his composure as he made his way to the back and put his belongings on the empty side of the lab table. The other boy didn't even look at him. Sunny quickly erased his name in big letters on his whiteboard and took out his dry-erase marker. 

[ _Hi, I'm Sunny. Can I be your lab partner?_ ] Sunny wrote hurriedly. The blond boy looked at the whiteboard and then at Sunny with narrowed eyes. He grabbed the board, wiped away the marker with his sleeve, yanked the marker from Sunny's hand and scribbled [ _I don't need a lab partner_ ] before throwing down both objects and turning to retrieve something from the back. Sunny stared at whiteboard and tried not to feel too put out. He couldn't exactly be surprised. Why would anyone want to be his lab partner? He picked up his whiteboard and erased the words. He took his marker and was about to write an apology when he felt something press against his shoulder. He looked and saw the boy pressing a pair of plastic safety goggles against him. Sunny took the goggles with confusion, watching the boy set up the lab station as he put them on. The boy didn't speak and didn't look back at him, just kept setting up the station as though Sunny was just an observer. It was true Sunny had never done a lab like this before but he sure wasn't useless! He set his whiteboard and marker aside and pulled up his notes. 

Chemical mixing. He could do that. He looked around at his partner but he had already gotten out all the chemical bottles and was beginning to pour one of the bottles into a glass vial. Sunny scrambled for his whiteboard and scribbled [ _Which chemical? Vials need labels!_ ] with his dry-erase marker and prodded his partner with the board. The blond looked at the board and then pushed it away. He pointed to a roll of masking tape and a sharpie already in front of him. Sunny put his whiteboard down and reached for the masking tape and sharpie. His partner paused, and for a second Sunny thought he was about to have the items snatched from him, but instead the boy put the bottle that he had just used in front of Sunny. Sunny ripped off a piece of tape and scribbled the periodic table abbreviation for the chemical on the tape. Almost before he finished his partner ripped it from him and stuck it on the vial. Another bottle was pushed in front of him and another vial was already being filled. Sunny hurried so he wouldn't fall behind, or else his partner really _would_ insist on doing the lab alone.

Sunny could hear his classmates happily chatting with each other as they did their work. He didn't even know the name of his reluctant partner. In fact, he wasn't speaking at all. Or looking at him. He just kept pouring chemicals and snatching the tape Sunny barely got done writing. It was almost as if he was used to working alone. Maybe he was just stating a fact when he had written on Sunny's whiteboard that he didn't need a lab partner. Although he was being rather fast and not really interacting with Sunny at all, he didn't look like he minded. In fact, he looked kind of nervous. Sunny noticed the boy's hand shaking slightly as he poured the last chemical and that his ears were turning pink. 

Sunny wanted to tell him not to be nervous, but he wasn't sure what good that would do. He was only assuming that it was his presence as the new kid that was making the boy nervous, but he didn't know anything about him. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Maybe he was annoyed his usual partner wasn't here, if he had one. Maybe he was embarrassed at having to be partners with the disabled kid. Whatever problem or problems this boy had, Sunny had no way of knowing what was causing his anxiety. 

**_"Calm down! It's not as scary as you think!"_ **

Sunny's big sister's words rang in his head, the words she had said to him after she and their mother had confronted him with going back to public school. He had been terrified; after all, he hadn't been to a public school in four years. Not since-

_No. Don't think about that._

Sunny shook his mind back to the present where his lab partner was now pouring droplets of chemicals from the labeled vials into a beaker and then scribbling down the color change. Sunny hurriedly did the same, not wanting to fall behind.

Somehow, the class felt like twice the normal length of a class period. Without much interaction from his partner, Sunny had been forced to keep up with his fast pace, as if the other boy couldn't wait to get the lab over with and ditch Sunny forever. He wondered if all his future labs would be like this. 

"Make sure both your name and your lab partner's name are at the beginning of your lab section in your notebook!" their teacher reminded the class when there were about ten minutes left in class. Sunny began to panic. He didn't know a single person's name, let alone his lab partner's! He hurriedly grabbed his whiteboard to write the question to his partner but the moment he had set he lab book down, his partner had grabbed it, flipped back a page, and wrote at the top next to Sunny's name, "Basil."

Basil?

 _Must be a nickname,_ Sunny thought as he put his whiteboard down and inspected his lab book. He looked at his partner who had started cleaning up their station. His ears had gone pink again and he was concentrating hard on cleaning up. Sunny noticed Basil's lab notebook was already closed. It was a light green camo color and in the middle where it asked for a name was the word "Basil" written on it. Well, at least he hadn't given Sunny a fake name or something. That would have been quite a laugh. Although, their teacher had seen them working together so probably Basil would've gotten in trouble if he had tried to pull a stunt like that. Something else caught Sunny's eyes; on the bottom right of the notebook was a sticker of a sunflower. 

Basil must've noticed Sunny staring at his notebook because before he had put the bottles of chemicals away, he snatched the notebook away from prying eyes and brought it up to the teacher's desk, where other classmates were doing the same. Sunny quickly shut his notebook and scrambled to do the same. By the time he got back to his lab station, it was already clean and Basil was already back at his normal desk, his messenger bag sitting on his desk with the strap already around his body. His eyes were fixated on the door. It was clear Basil had no intention of becoming friends. That was fine, Sunny expected nothing less. But the memory of the sunflower sticker kept coming back to the front of Sunny's mind as he packed up and put his whiteboard around his neck (he had to rewrite his name in big letters again). 

_**[Sunny~ Sunny~** _   
_**My quiet little sunflower~]** _

The bell rang and Basil was first out the door.

Luckily next period was lunch, and Sunny could take his time finding his locker, putting in the combination, and switching out his textbooks and notebooks. He had a study hall after lunch since he was exempt from having to take a foreign language due to knowing sign language. He wasn't really sure what he was going to use that time for. He didn't really have any homework yet. Maybe he would just draw in his sketchbook or write some poems or read a book. But first, he was very aware of how hungry he was as grabbed his lunchbox from the top shelf of his locker.

The cafeteria was easy to find but as soon as he entered, he felt a slow panic start to creep up inside him.

He had no place to sit.

He stood frozen in the doorway, and it wasn't until the fourth of fifth shove of other students passing him that he hurriedly slid to the side out of the way.

He could... he could just eat here, right?

He didn't _have_ to sit at a table, right?

Maybe he didn't have to eat lunch, right?

But his stomach growled at that last thought. No, he definitely had to eat lunch, and he couldn't do it standing against the wall. He desperately looked around for an empty table (why were the tables round? He could've just sat at the very end of a table and been fine, but these tables were _round!_ ). 

And then he spotted him.

Basil.

He was sitting alone at a table all the way in the back of the cafeteria. The tables were in perfect rows except for his, which seemed to have been purposely pushed into the back corner, isolated from everyone and everything else. People had stolen most of the chairs, too. There were only two empty ones opposite where Basil was huddled, looking down at his own lunch and a book he had spread beside it. 

It was his only option.

Sunny tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, using the wall to help himself stay out of anyone's way. He did get a "watch it, nerd!" from a girl with long pink hair whose bag he accidentally stepped on. Sunny felt like it was taking the whole class period to get to Basil's table, but realistically it was probably only a minute. Sunny nervously pulled out one of the free chairs and sat down as quietly as he could. Basil didn't even look up. After a full minute of being ignored, Sunny relaxed enough to gently set his lunchbox on the table and drop his bag on the floor. He took off the whiteboard around his neck and erased his name, replacing it with a quick message.

[ _Hi. It's Sunny, from last period. You're Basil, right?_ ]

He didn't really know why he felt the need to reach out to this boy who had very clearly shown him during their last class that he wanted nothing to do with him, but the image of the sunflower sticker stuck in Sunny's mind. Plus, why was Basil sitting so isolated from everyone else? Maybe they could commiserate being outcasts together.

Sunny gently nudged his whiteboard in Basil's direction, the marker secured on top. As soon as it touched Basil's book, the boy jolted as if he had just touched a scalding hot oven burner. His wide, scared eyes locked onto Sunny, reminding Sunny of the times when a deer would jump out in front of his mom's car at night and just stare directly into the high beams. 

' _Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you_ ,' Sunny signed, momentarily forgetting that Basil probably didn't know sign language. Basil looked down at the board and then back at Sunny who was lowering his hands, feeling awkward about hand signing to someone who couldn't understand him. And then Basil turned as pale as a ghost, his eyes focused on something behind Sunny. Before Sunny could turn around, he heard a loud snort of derisive laughter and bright pink hair clouded his face as the girl whose bag he had accidentally trotted on leaned over and snatched up his white board. Sunny turned to see the girl read the message with an amused grin.

"Sunny?" she sneered at his name as though it was the most unheard of thing in the world.

"A-A-Aub-b-brey...!" Sunny's ears perked at the raspy voice that could only belong to Basil.

" _A-A-Aub-b-brey...!_ " the girl mocked him, setting the whiteboard down on the table. She turned her head to Sunny.

"So, you're that new mute kid," she stated, and before Sunny could do anything, she started talking again. "Let me give you a small life lesson about this school, free of charge." She sounded as though she was being generous. "You'd better be careful if you start hanging around _B-B-Basil._ " Her eyes narrowed as she shot a dirty look in the shaking boy's direction. "He'll take creepy photos of you when you aren't looking and tape them to a book to look at later like the perverted freak he is." She stood up straight, looking pleased as Basil's pale face turned bright red.

"I-I-It w-w-was-sn't l-l-lik-k-ke t-t-tha-!" Basil tried to say, but Aubrey interrupted him.

"Oh, so I _didn't_ find a secret book you were hiding in the garden shed with a bunch of creepy photos of me and my friends taped in it?" Basil looked down, his face even redder.

"I-I-It w-w-was-!"

" _I-I-It w-w-was-!_ " Aubrey mocked him again. "Use your **WORDS** , Basil. Well, I guess you won't have to with _Silent Sunny_ around." She turned her back and laughed with her friends who had gathered behind her as they made their way back to their table.

Sunny had no idea what to take from the scene that had just happened. That had been a lot of information all at once to process. He turned to Basil to see him hurriedly stuffing his book back into his bag. Sunny could see his eyes glistening. It was apparent that whatever that girl had said meant something to him and he wasn't taking it well. Sunny quickly grabbed his white board and was about to scribble down a question but he wasn't fast enough. Basil was gone, as if he had turned himself invisible. Sunny looked around in confusion but couldn't find a trace of him. Learning to run away that fast must have been a talent groomed by years of harassment. When Sunny looked back at the table, he noticed that Basil had abandoned his lunch, as well as his lunchbox. He looked back at the table the pink haired girl had settled at and saw no one was paying him any attention. He leaned over and grabbed the lunchbox with a half eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich in it, along with a baggie of apple slices and a thermos. The thermos had sunflowers on it, and when Sunny zipped it up, so did the lunchbox. 

  
_**[/Sunny~ Sunny~** _   
_**My quiet little sunflower~** _   
_**Take a bite,** _   
_**Increase your height** _   
_**And over me you'll tower~/]** _

  
He was no longer hungry. He put Basil's lunchbox into his bookbag. He'd find out where he was during his study hall and return it to him. For the third time that day, he erased his whiteboard and wrote his name in big letters. He put it around his neck and left for the library even though the period wasn't even half over. It was his study hall next, so surely the library staff wouldn't mind if he was early.

The library was big, quiet, and empty except for a teacher behind a desk working on a computer. She didn't even notice Sunny come in, and Sunny was rather grateful for that. He silently made his way to the back where he could have a whole table to himself and not be in the eyesight of anyone coming in. As he grew closer to his coveted spot, his ears perked at a strange sound. A book rustling?

No, a small sob. Sunny knew all too well what that sounded like. His mom tried to hide it, but ever since-

_No. Don't think about that._

As quietly as possible, Sunny went to investigate who was crying in the library. Had this been where Basil ran off to?

Sure enough, in the very back row, Sunny saw that now too familiar messy blond hair sticking up from a curled up figure trying to hide himself from the world. His messenger bag had a large sunflower sewn into it. It seemed like their paths were destined to cross. 

At the very least he could give Basil back his lunchbox. He set his bookbag on the table as softly as he could and pulled out the soft lunchbox. His fingers traced the plastic petals of the plastic sunflowers on the front. 

Maybe he was just reading too much into things. Anyone could like sunflowers. Anyone could have a lunchbox or a messenger bag with sunflowers on them. Just because it was his first day of public school in four years and he happened to meet a strange boy in his grade who also liked sunflowers enough to have them all over his things didn't mean anything. Lots of people liked sunflowers. Mari loved them, and every summer they used to spend a month at their grandparents farm and play in the sunflower patch back when-

_No. Don't think about that._

Just give Basil back his lunchbox. Focus.

Sunny turned his gaze to the crumpled boy all the way in the back corner of the library, hidden by rows of books except from this exact angle. Sunny took a deep breath through his nose and quietly crept towards him. Very gently, he nudged Basil's shoulder with the sunflower lunchbox.

He had expected Basil to be startled, but not to the extreme where he jolted backwards so violently that his head hit the wall, as if Sunny had stabbed him with a hot poker. His eyes were wet, red, and wild looking as he gave Sunny that deer-in-the-headlights look again. Sunny had been so startled that he himself had jumped back, knocking a few books off a nearby shelf (he'd have a bruise on his elbow tomorrow for sure). Basil was panting like a wild dog and Sunny tried not to notice the tear streaks down his face as he cautiously held out the lunchbox. Sunny watched Basil's eyes shoot from the lunchbox, to him, and then back to the lunchbox. He sniffed, wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and then unceremoniously snatched his lunchbox from Sunny's hands. Sunny stood there awkwardly as Basil stuffed it inside his messenger bag. 

Not even so much as a "thank you". 

Sunny removed the whiteboard from around his neck, erased his name and wrote, [ _I see you like sunflowers too_ ] before offering the whiteboard to Basil. Basil's eyes narrowed but he was no longer crying. He took the whiteboard from Sunny (and the marker) and erased what Sunny had had wrote. Then, with shaky penmanship, Basil wrote something back and shoved the whiteboard back at him, not even looking at Sunny. Sunny took it (and the marker) and read what Basil wrote.

[ _You shouldn't be seen around me. It's social suicide. Do yourself a favor and forget I exist._ ]

Sunny read the message a few times, his eyes squinting in confusion. He sat down, erased Basil's message, and wrote, [ _Why? Because of what that girl said? She didn't seem very nice._ ] He handed the board back to Basil, who side eyed him with an annoyed expression now etched on his face. He took back the whiteboard, read the message, erased it, and then wrote a new reply.

[ _Why do you care? I was rude to you in class and I'm a social outcast. If you are seen with me you won't be shown any mercy. Aubrey always gets what she wants_ ]

He was handed back the white board. Sunny grimaced down at the response. He wanted to ask what had happened between him and Aubrey but Basil didn't seem like he was going to open up that fast about something like that. So instead, he wrote back,

[ _You like sunflowers_ ]

He handed the whiteboard back to Basil and watched him out of the corner of his eye. Basil looked at the short message and Sunny saw, for the first time, a little smile play across his face. In fact, Basil started laughing, and Sunny's ears perked. The sweet little chuckle was welcome over the sound of his quiet sobs from earlier. Basil didn't even erase Sunny's message. He just wrote, [ _Really? That's it?_ ] under it and handed it back to him. Sunny wrote back.

[ _I'm new and you seem like you need a friend. You're different, like me._ ]

It seemed Basil did not like that answer. He erased everything, scribbled something, and then got up and left in a hurry.

[ _I'm nothing like you and I don't need friends. Stay away from me._ ]

Sunny stared at the writing, feeling a bit hurt by the words. Yet he also felt a spark of determination in his heart.

He would become friends with Basil whether Basil wanted it or not. He wasn't sure why he felt so drawn to him. Maybe four years of being a shut-in had made him jump at slightest bit of normalcy he could find now that he was around the outside world again, and Basil was the first person to pay him any kind of attention. And he wrote on the whiteboard instead of talking to him. Something about that felt like a connection. Any other person would've just talked to him and waited for him to write a response, like his teachers had. But Basil wrote back to him. Even though he insisted he didn't want to be friends (obviously after the cafeteria incident, Sunny knew there was some trauma behind this reaction), he had still written back to Sunny. It was as if Basil had been split in half; half of him yearned for a friend while the other half tried to protect him from more pain. Sunny could understand that. Maybe he was the only one at this school who could. So he'd keep reaching out. It was better to have one close friend than many distant ones. He didn't feel the slightest need to try to make friends in any of his other classes. He had been fine with being home schooled and being away from the public where he could be a danger to-

_No. Don't think about that._

But here he was. His mom and sister had both pushed him to try to reenter society, and that meant going to public school, so here he was. 

Sunny stood up and brought his things back to the back table. His study hall would be starting soon. He didn't really know what to do with that time. After study hall, he had English, then Gym, and lastly, Art, which was very generic and he didn't know what kind of art class he had signed up for because all it had said was "Art." He hoped it was just a drawing class because he wasn't very good at ceramics or any kind of 3D art. To that end, Sunny took out his brand new sketchbook from his bag and his brand new case of professional grade colored pencils. Without really thinking, he began sketching out a single sunflower. He had drawn sunflowers so many times that the shapes came easily to him and he didn't have to put much effort into thinking about it. It seemed like the perfect choice to christen his new sketchbook and pencils, especially after his encounter with Basil. This way he would always remember the sunflowers on Basil's lunchbox and the sunflower sticker on Basil's lab notebook. It was the perfect first picture to represent his first day of school. It wasn't until the bell rang to signal the end of 5th period that Sunny realized that four sunflower pages later, he had begun drawing the outline of Basil's head. He didn't have time to erase it so he made a mental note to rip out the page when he got home as he hurriedly packed up his belongings and rushed to find his English class. 

English was pretty boring. He had already read the book the class had been assigned to read the first chapter of. Sunny doodled little sunflowers on his notebook. He was really dreading his next class, Gym. Sunny was very aware of how out of shape he was considering he barely left his house for the past four years except to go to doctor appointments. Also, he wouldn't be able to have his whiteboard with him. That didn't seem fair, but he was the one who insisted on no translator, so he'd have to endure. Of course all of his teachers already knew of his impairment, so at least the gym coach would know that he couldn't speak. 

As the clock ticked nearer and nearer to the next period, Sunny became more and more anxious. He was told he'd have to change into the special gym clothes he'd been given.... in a locker room filled with a bunch of guys he didn't know. He already memorized the code for the special lock his mom had bought him in order for him to keep his belongings safe in the locker room. Still.... he didn't like the idea of changing in front of strangers. What if someone saw-

_No. Don't think about that._

He'd just wear his thermal shirt under his gym shirt. It was pretty cool out anyway, and he didn't sweat easily. He'd be fine. 

The bell rang and it was finally time for 7th period. Sunny reluctantly left his English classroom and headed to the locker rooms by the gym. The boy's locker room was further down than the girl's. He tried to keep calm as he entered and was immediately assaulted by awful smells. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He quickly found a locker and shoved his belongings inside, changing his clothes as fast as he could and locking his locker with the special lock. As he made his way out to the gymnasium, he looked around, a little hopeful that maybe he'd see Basil. He hadn't seen him in the locker room but he also had been quick to change and get _out_ of the locker room. 

It seemed there were four groups of students, considering his classmates had started sitting down in front of a certain coach. Sunny didn't know where he was supposed to sit and it wasn't like he could exactly ask. Were they sorted by grade? Sunny didn't recognize anyone.

Until a girl with long, bright pink hair came out of the girl's locker room, talking to another girl who had been sitting at her lunch table. Sunny ducked, trying to hide behind other classmates so he wouldn't be recognized. But the coaches began blowing their whistles and everyone was getting settled and Sunny was left standing, not knowing where to go. 

"Hey, you! Get in your squad!" one of the coaches yelled. Sunny wanted to run back into the smelly locker room as a majority of heads swerved to look at him, including the pink haired girl named Aubrey. 

"Coach, that's the new mute kid, Sunny," Aubrey said with a roll of her eyes, "I don't think he knows which squad he belongs in."

Well, at least one good thing came from Aubrey's involvement during the lunch incident earlier. 

"Oh, right!" the coach said as if everything had been explained. "Sunny, you're over here with the other sophomores!" The coach gestured for Sunny to come over. "Aubrey, since you already know him, maybe you could help him out?"

Aubrey sighed with annoyance. "Should've kept my mouth shut," she muttered as Sunny nervously walked over and sat near her. 

"That's the nerd from my math class," Aubrey's female friend said. "I didn't realize it at lunch. So he was the one sitting with the creep?"

Sunny's eyes narrowed. He didn't like hearing Basil called a 'creep'. Sure, he didn't know the full story behind the incident but the way Basil had acted, he was sure it had to have been a misunderstanding. He'd find out eventually. Probably.

"He's new, he doesn't know what that pervert did," Aubrey said to her friend. "Maybe it's not too late to save him. You wanna know what that sleezeball did, Sunny?"

Despite not liking how she was talking about Basil, Sunny _did_ want to know what had happened, so he gave a small nod.

"Alright. I'll tell you when we go outside to walk," Aubrey said, turning back around. 

"Aww, such a softie~" Aubrey's friend teased her. 

"I'm just gonna tell him the truth, Kim," Aubrey said, giving her friend a light shove, "What he does after that is his choice. I just hope he doesn't choose _wrong_." Kim snickered but didn't add anything after that. Sunny felt that now, it didn't really matter what he was told because if he was forced to choose, he'd already chosen.

For the first ten minutes, their coach had them do warm up stretches. Then they were allowed to pick what activity they wanted to participate in; either inside sports or walking around the track outside.

"Let's go, nerd," Aubrey ordered Sunny as she stood up with a stretch. Sunny didn't appreciate being talked to like that, but he ignored his qualm for the time being because he wanted to hear Aubrey's side of the story as to what horrible thing Basil could have done to subject him to years of isolation and loneliness. So he followed her obediently, hoping Basil wasn't looking out of a window in whatever class he had now and seeing him walking with his tormentor. 

As they made their way to the track, Aubrey pointed to a decent sized shed in the distance.

"See that shed, Sunny?" she asked, looking at him, and Sunny nodded, "That's the Gardening Club shed. The middle and high school use it together. I used to be a part of the club. We all did, because that was back when we thought Basil was our friend." Kim's face screwed up with disgust. She was walking side by side with Aubrey. 

"One day, we were hanging out after school in the Garden Shed and I was looking for a certain plant book that we kept in there, and instead I found a book that had secret pictures of us taped in it. I never once saw Basil snap a pic of any of us. He must've taken them with his phone and the whole time we thought he was just texting his grandmother or looking up something about plants."

"Almost all of them were of Aubrey," Kim said, still looking disgusted. "It was _super_ creepy."

"And here I was just thinking he was a nice, shy person who really liked plants," Aubrey sighed, shaking her head, "but it turned out he was just stalking me like a perverted freak the whole time. I mean, who does that?!" She looked at Sunny as if expecting an answer.

"Yeah, and he _knew_ Aubrey and I were a thing, too!" Kim said, latching onto Aubrey's arm. "I guess he only pretended to be supportive of us because he was secretly in love with Aubrey. But she's _mine!_ "

Aubrey smiled warmly at Kim but then looked back with accusing eyes at Sunny.

"Honestly, I thought he was queer, like me," Aubrey said, and Sunny noted that she actually looked a bit sad. "The Garden Shed was our safe space. When Kim and I were still figuring things out... We could just be ourselves there. And Basil seemed genuinely delighted that we got together. He said we should figure out what kind of flower represented each other and keep one at our houses so we'd look at the flower and be reminded of each other. It was... really sweet." Aubrey kicked the track ground. "Finding that secret picture book was like, the worst day of my life. Do you know how it feels to have your trust betrayed like that?!" Kim looked up at Aubrey with a commiserative frown. 

"Basil never apologized. He tried to spout some bullshit about the pictures just being his "precious memories" but if he really wanted precious memories with us he should've just taken selfies with us, or at least asked us to pose for the camera! You don't take secret pictures of people and then print them out and tape them in a book you keep secret!" Aubrey sounded bitter.

"So that's the story," she finally finished, "I would ask you if you had any questions but you can't talk. Well, now you know the REAL Basil. Stick with me and I'll protect you from his creepiness. His stuttering was always really annoying, but you're just silent and easy on the ears. I wouldn't mind adding you to our group." Aubrey looked at him as if she had just offered Sunny the deal of a life time. Sunny didn't know how to react so he stared blankly back at her.

"I'll give you some time. It's your first day. You'll see in time, though, that my group rocks and it's way better than being with that pathetic loser." Kim snorted at that comment and Aubrey placed a quick peck on her cheek. 

For the rest of the class, Sunny just walked silently behind Aubrey and Kim who began talking about things Sunny knew nothing about, and when it was time to go back in and change, he was feeling a bit numb. Aubrey had seemed pretty genuine about her side of the story. He didn't want to believe that Basil was that kind of person. He wanted to hear Basil's side of the story. It probably was just a huge misunderstanding.

Sunny's art class was small. It seemed not many people wanted to take art classes, but that was alright with him. He liked a smaller, quieter setting. The assignment of the day was to draw an object in different perspectives, and Sunny couldn't help but use a vase of sunflowers as his subject. After all, it was what he could draw best. When the school day was over and Sunny was packing up his bookbag at his locker, he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened that day. A lot happens in eight hours when you're around actual people. It was very overwhelming. He would process the day when he got home, maybe take a nap because he felt utterly _exhausted._ And tomorrow, he would talk to (well, write to) Basil again.

There were two sides to every story. 

The sun was peaking out from behind the clouds.


	2. Cloudy with a Chance of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil didn't show up for school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm, suicide mention/suicidal thoughts

**___**

**Then sadness takes over**   
**And sadness wonders what we're gonna do**   
**And sadness comes closer**   
**Then sadness comes to sing a song for you**

**___**

  
WELCOME TO WHITE SPACE

YOU'VE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER

  
Apparently the day had been too exhausting and overwhelming for Sunny. He hadn't been to WHITE SPACE in a long time. He hoped this wouldn't happen after every school day. It must have just been the stress of his first day back in society. 

What wasn't comforting, though, was the absence of OMORI. Not that he really wanted to be near OMORI, but at least if OMORI was here, it meant here wasn't _out there_. Now Sunny didn't know if he was actually taking a nap or if OMORI had taken over his body. If so, he really hoped it was NEUTRAL OMORI. He hadn't been feeling any strong emotions when he had fallen asleep, so there was no reason to think it was one of the **extreme** OMORIs, but Sunny would never know until he was awake again. 

WHITE SPACE was pretty boring. Sunny would've rather had an actual dream, unless it turned into a nightmare. Now it was just a waiting game, and time seemed irrelevant when he was here. 

OMORI had a large white rug on the ground of WHITE SPACE, and on the rug was a weird laptop with most of the keys missing, a sketchbook that Sunny didn't dare open, and a box of tissues for some reason (he wasn't going to ask). If he looked up, there was always a single black lightbulb hanging down. And, as always, their childhood kitten MEWO was sleeping just near the edge of the rug. Sunny knew that if he were to walk away from the rug, he'd be grabbed by a red, dismembered arm and pulled back to the rug, so there was no use use trying to explore the vast nothingness anyway. 

Somewhere in the distance he heard a ringing sound. And then-

He was awake.

  
Sunny woke sitting in his desk chair, and the ringing noise was coming from his computer. He was getting a video call from Mari. He quickly clicked the "answer" button and his sister's annoyed face looked back at him.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" she huffed. Sunny felt a bit dazed and confused.

' _I just woke up here_ ,' he signed. Mari's face immediately fell.

"Oh. Well, that explains why the other two times you picked up, you just stared blankly at me and hung up after a minute. I guess a full day of school was a bit of shock to your system, huh?"

' _It was long._ '

"Well, hopefully you'll get used to it and _that_ won't happen again."

Sunny nodded. 

"Are any of your keyboard keys missing?"

Sunny checked. The letter "B" had been pried off.

' _B_ ' He quickly clicked it back into place.

"At least it was only one letter this time," Mari chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "I don't know why he thinks he can bring the keys back with him." 

Sunny could feel a familiar pull behind his eyes.

' _Change the subject, please_ ,' he signed to her.

"Right! So! Tell me _all_ about your first day! Make any friends? See any cuties~?"

Sunny made a face at her and Mari laughed.

"I'm just teasing you!" she waved him off, but her cheeks turned rosy. " _I_ happened to meet a cutie though in my Psychology class! I talked to him and it turns out he has a little brother your age that goes to your school! Did you meet anyone named Kel, perchance?"

Sunny shook his head.

"Kel is the star of the basketball team at you school! Pretty cool, huh?" Mari said enthusiastically. Sunny shrugged. "Well, I told Hero- that's the name of the cute guy- to ask Kel to look for you at school tomorrow! I figured having another friend wouldn't hurt."

Sunny hid his face in his hands. Greattttt, that's what he needed. A "popular" kid paying attention to him. 

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Mari laughed. "Kel is really nice and loves making friends! Even with introverts like you."

Suddenly Sunny's stomach gave a large growl and he was very aware of how hungry he was.

"Was that your stomach?" Mari asked. Sunny removed his hands from his face.

' _Yeah. I forgot to eat lunch_ ,' he signed, just remembering.

"What?! Sunny!" his sister scolded him. "You can't skip lunch! Do you want me to sing the song? Because I'll sing the song!"

' _I'll hang up_ ,' Sunny sighed back. 

"Then I'll teach it to Hero and have him call his brother and teach it to him and make him sing it to you in front of the entire school!" Mari threatened, and Sunny knew she would absolutely do it. "Go eat something right now, but not too much because I'm sure mom will be home for dinner in an hour."

' _Okay_ ,' Sunny promised.

"Love you, my silent little sunflower!" Mari said, making a heart shape with her hands. Sunny mimicked the motion back; it was their special way of saying "I love you" to each other rather than hand signing ' _I love you_ '. 

"Okay, go eat! I'm gonna text mom later and make sure you've eaten, so you'd better do it!"

' _I will_ ,' Sunny promised again, even signing the word ' _promise_ ' to her.

"Okay, love you, bye!" Mari ended the video call. 

Somehow, Sunny was feeling even more exhausted than when he had laid down on his bed to take a nap. Maybe he'd go to bed right after dinner. He looked at the time in the corner of his computer screen. It was a little after 6. He'd eat some cereal or something since his mom would be home around 7 with dinner. He knew she would also ask him about his day and then reprimand him when she found out he hadn't eaten the lunch she made him. He'd just put his lunch back in the fridge and eat it tomorrow. He didn't have any homework, aside from reading a chapter in the book they were assigned in English that he had already read a year ago. Most of the time when Sunny had nothing to do, he would just sleep or watch TV, but he didn't want to go back to sleep so he decided he'd go downstairs and watch some tv while he ate some cereal and waited for his mom to come home. 

Everything went just as Sunny expected. His mom got home and started on dinner. She asked about his day over dinner and when he told her he hadn't eaten lunch, he was scolded (not as much as his sister had scolded him, though). She asked about his classes and if he had made any friends and Sunny gave vague replies. He really didn't feel like trying to explain Basil and Aubrey to his mom. He did, however, tell her that he had been so mentally and physically exhausted that he had taken a nap when he got home and woke up to learn he hadn't actually been asleep at all. His mother frowned upon learning that.

"I'm sure you just need to get used to going to school and interacting with people again," she told him, "but do mention this to your doctor during therapy on Friday, okay?"

Sunny nodded, and when he was done dinner, he immediately took his nighttime meds.

"Already?" his mom asked as she saw Sunny swallowing the pills.

' _I'm tired_ ,' he signed, which was absolutely true.

"Okay. Well, good night! Don't forget to turn your computer off before you go to bed."

This was standard procedure because if he had another episode, like earlier, the computer would be on in the morning.

The next day, Basil wasn't at school. Sunny had been looking forward to talking to him more, but when 3rd period came, his seat was empty. Sunny ate lunch alone at the isolated table. No one bothered him. He half expected Aubrey to come over but she didn't. He wondered if she'd just forgotten about yesterday. Maybe she forgot he was even here. He could deal with that.

That was, until halfway through lunch (which Sunny was actually eating, lest Mari teach the whole school The Sunflower Song). Sunny had just finished his sandwich and was about to start on the bag of pretzels when a very tall boy with fluffy brown hair past his ears came over and sat down at his table.

"Hey, you're Sunny, right?" the boy asked. Sunny side eyed him and gave a small nod. Was this going to be another Aubrey situation?

"Cool, cool!" the boy exclaimed cheerily. "Apparently, my older brother Hero knows your sister, Mari! My name is Kel! Nice to meet you!"

Sunny prayed he wasn't taught The Sunflower Song. When he didn't reply to Kel, Kel went on.

"Just wanted to check up on you!" He grinned. "You're sitting here all alone. You wanna come back to my table?"

"This guy's not worth your time, Kel." Sunny's insides froze. Aubrey _had_ come over. "I told him about what Basil did and he still decided to sit at Basil's table."

"Oh, right, this _is_ Basil's table," Kel said, just having noticed. Sunny suddenly felt angry. So, even this guy didn't like Basil? He was still reserving judgement for Basil's side of the story. It really did seem like the whole school was against Basil. But after his interactions with Basil yesterday, he was convinced everything had been a misunderstanding. Or maybe he just really wanted Basil to be a good person because he was the only person he felt connected with.

"Yeah, I told Sunny everything that happened and said he could hang with me but he sat at Basil's table, even with Basil not here."

"He's probably sick again," Kim said from behind Aubrey. "Basil is always getting sick, though he's never said what he actually has. He just skips school when things gets "hard". He knows what he did was bad and he just won't own up to it."

Kel frowned.

"Didn't that all happen like, two years ago?" Kel asked. "Can't you give it a break? I think you've made your point to Basil. No one will associate themselves with him because they're afraid you'll beat them up."

"You telling me he doesn't deserve it after what he did?" Aubrey challenged him.

"It's true what he did was bad but I don't think anyone deserves what you've been doing to Basil," Kel replied, and Sunny suddenly felt warmer towards him.

" _You'd_ better be careful if I see you start hanging out with that freak," Aubrey threatened him. "You're the star of the basketball team but I'll knock your popularity down so quick even your coach will wanna bench you during all your games."

"I'm not scared of you, Aubrey," Kel said, "and I'll hang out with whoever I want!" 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Aubrey spat, turning back to her girlfriend and ushering her back to their table. 

"Sorry about that," Kel sighed, "Aubrey can be a bit- huh?" Sunny was holding out his whiteboard. Kel took it and read, [ _Thank you for standing up for Basil._ ]

"Oh. Uh, you're welcome?" Kel chuckled nervously, handing the whiteboard back to Sunny. "But um.... I do have to ask, considering Aubrey told you what happened... why _are_ you being such an advocate for him?"

Sunny erased his words and started writing something. When he handed the board back to Kel, it read, [ _I think I understand how he's feeling. I'm an outcast, too._ ]

Kel didn't seem to like that answer. "You're not an outcast!" he immediately declared. "Just because you can't speak doesn't mean anything!" He stopped talking because Sunny was vigorously shaking his head and grabbed his whiteboard back. 

[ _You only just met me but it's not being mute that makes me an outcast. I like being alone, and I think I can do that with Basil._ ]

Kel actually squinted at the writing. "Um... I think that's a but contradicting," he finally said. "How can you be alone if you're with another person?" Sunny almost rolled his eyes. This guy would never get it. He wouldn't understand. No one in this school understood. But Basil... he knew Basil would understand.

"Well, uh..." Kel started, probably trying to salvage the awkward conversation, "You don't have to be alone, you know? I'll be here if you need me. Especially if you need defending from Aubrey." He shot a nasty glare at Aubrey's table. "Even despite her vendetta against Basil, she can be pretty awful to people for no reason. I've heard a LOT of rumors from my basketball teammates. She and her gang are always getting into trouble. I think it's good that you didn't join them, even if I would still be hesitant of Basil. He did do a pretty gross thing."

After that, Kel left and Sunny finished his lunch, despite losing his appetite once again. He didn't want to risk Kel learning The Sunflower Song.

Instead of going to the library for study hall, Sunny went to the main office. He had already written on his whiteboard [ _My name is Sunny. This is my second day of school. I'm mute so I have to write on this whiteboard. A boy in my class named Basil isn't here today. I want to give him his homework. Do you know how I can contact him?_ ]

He took his whiteboard off and set it on the counter, waiting for the secretary to notice him. When she did, she only spared him a glance before saying, "Can I help you?"

Sunny picked up his whiteboard and handed it out to her. She was confused for a second, and Sunny watched her expression change as she read what he had written on it.

"Ah, yes," she finally said, giving him a nod of understanding, "You're the new student who can't talk. Basil.... Yes, his caretaker called in this morning that he had fallen ill and would be spending a few days in the hospital. Poor kid gets sick a lot. I'll give you his contact information and the name of the hospital he's at. It might lift his spirits to have a friend visit him. This is the first time anyone has asked about him when he's been sick." She seemed to be rambling to herself but Sunny's heart was pounding and the sound of rushing water seemed to cloud his mind.

Hospital.

_Hospital._

**_Hospital._ **

He hated hospitals. He never wanted to be in one ever again if he could avoid it. But at the same time he wanted to make sure Basil was okay. It was clear from yesterday and today that he had no friends and no one would be visiting him. No one probably even knew he was in the hospital. He was the only one. He'd push past his fear and visit Basil because no one should have to be alone like that. 

For the rest of the day, Sunny fought his anxiety over the fact that he'd be visiting a hospital later and tried to just focus on the day. That proved to be pointless because he was constantly being reminded of Basil and that would lead his mind directly to HOSPITAL. And during gym, Aubrey made it BLATANTLY clear that Sunny was now on her shitlist. Although, it turned out Kel also had the same gym period, though he was usually inside playing sports. He invited Sunny to play inside with him and the rest of their classmates, but Sunny shook his head and pointed to the doors that led outside. He was still too out of shape for any kind of sport. He'd have to start with walking and go from there, slowly gaining some kind of athletic strength back. At least enough so that he wouldn't be winded every time he had to go up the school stairs. 

"Are you sure?" Kel asked, and Sunny nodded. "Well... I'll walk with you today, then! How about that? You might need protection from a certain pink haired girl..." Sunny wasn't about to argue with that, since he could practically _feel_ Aubrey staring daggers into his back. He nodded his approval at Kel and he looked delighted. Sunny hoped he wouldn't regret this because Kel seemed very, VERY high energy and Sunny was the complete opposite.

It did turn out to be a bit of a problem. Kel was VERY talkative and had to keep reminding himself that Sunny couldn't answer him more than yes or no questions.

"You know, if your sister is friends with my brother, maybe I can ask Hero if you're sister can teach me sign language so then we can communicate! It will be like we're talking in a secret code and no one else will know what we're saying!" 

Sunny didn't know how to feel about that. Kel was already talking like they were best friends. Kel didn't know the first thing about him other than he was mute. If he learned sign language he would be forced to engage with him and honestly, he liked not talking to people. That's why he felt he would be comfortable with Basil. Basil wrote back to him on the whiteboard but never said a word to him. That felt comfortable. Perhaps that was why he was so desperate to hear Basil's side of the Aubrey incident. He was really hoping it was just a misunderstanding, and then they could both be quiet friends together, and everyone would leave them alone because of Basil's reputation. That was ideal.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile! So you think it's a good idea?" 

Shit. Sunny's smile vanished. He hadn't even realized he had been smiling. Sunny gave a noncommittal kind of shrug.

"Great! I'll ask him!" 

Oh well. Maybe Kel learning sign language _would_ be good in the long run, especially during gym when he didn't have his whiteboard.

The rest of Sunny's day was spent not trying to think about where he was going to go after school, but to little effect. All he had left was art class and since yesterday they were drawing an object in different perspectives, today they were drawing a room in different perspectives. Of course, all Sunny could think of was his sist- 

_No. Don't think about that._

_A_ hospital room.

Ironically, he felt sick the entire period in which he was able to complete three different perspectives of a hospital room. His teacher praised him for the amount of detail he drew, but how could he not after months of-

_No. Don't think about that._

He was glad that his teacher collected the drawings and it wouldn't stay in his sketchbook.

The hospital was only a few blocks from the school, so Sunny decided to walk it. He quickly realized this was a mistake. If he hadn't known he was extremely out of shape before, he did now. He really should be able to walk a few blocks without needing to rest at several benches. When he finally got the front doors of the hospital, he found himself stuck, unable to move any closer.

 _You're here for Basil_ , he reminded himself. This wasn't even the same hospital as-

_No. Don't think about that._

Finally, he took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. He fought the urge to immediately run back out and made his way over to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked. Sunny took off his whiteboard and showed it to the clerk. He had pre-written it before he left for school and wore it backwards so no one on the street could read it.

[ _My name is Sunny and I'm mute. I'm here to visit my classmate Basil in room 404 and give him the work he missed today._ ]

The secretary eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, Basil is in here pretty often," she nodded, typing on her computer. "He's never had another classmate visit him before. I guess it's okay if you're just here to bring him his work." She gave the whiteboard back to Sunny and took something out of a drawer. It was a visitor's pass, something Sunny was no stranger to, and he took it with shaky hands. 

_Don't think about it. Just focus on Basil._

When Sunny found the room, his heart was still beating out of his chest. All the noises of the hospital were overwhelming him.

_Focus._

_Basil._

He knocked on the door as a courtesy and was about to open it when a nurse opened it for him. 

"Oh, hello there!" the nurse greeted him, "Are you a classmate of Basil's?" Sunny nodded, swallowing the sick feeling in his stomach. This was all too familiar. He held up his whiteboard which still had the previous message on it.

"Basil never gets visitors from classmates," the nurse said with a pitiful smile. This nurse must've been personally assigned to Basil in the past for his repeated sickness. "I'm not sure you should see him like this. Why don't you give me his classwork and I'll let him know you stopped by."

Sunny shook his head. He didn't come all this way into a _hospital_ to _not_ see Basil. He needed to make sure he was okay. He needed to see him with his own eyes. 

' _I need to see him_ ,' Sunny signed with his hands. He had been so desperate that he momentarily forgot that he had to write down what he wanted to say. But it seemed the nurse understood the concept of what he had tried to say, considering the sentence involved pointing at himself, gesturing to his eyes, and then into the room where Basil was.

"Alright, but... I don't think he'll be too happy being seen like this."

That statement confused Sunny until he stepped inside and saw Basil asleep in the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and heart monitor, his left arm wrapped in bandages. 

Something dark stirred in the back of Sunny's mind. He pushed back; as disturbing as this was, he couldn't let it get to him or-

_No. Don't think about that._

_Just stay calm._

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. **Don't think about it.**_

His left arm burned but if he let the feeling overtake him-

_No. Don't think about that._

It took all his willpower to stay conscious, to sit in the chair next to Basil's bed and take out his schoolwork he had collected (he really only had Basil's science work since he didn't know any of his other classes). He ignored the nurse's eyes on him. He knew why the nurse wasn't leaving. 

When he been told Basil was sick, he thought it was a physical illness. Not-

_No. Don't think about-_

But it was too late. Sunny threw off his whiteboard and ran to the bathroom inside Basil's hospital room. He barely made it to the toilet in time as he bent over, retching hard. He let all the feelings wash over him, flood into his stomach and then up his throat, splashing into the toilet. It always sounded like he was being strangled. He hated that noise. He wished he sounded normal, but with vocal cords that didn't work, everything sounded wrong when it came from him.

Finally, it was over. He leaned back against the wall, panting, his throat burning. He wiped his mouth with toilet paper and flushed everything away. He felt numb again.

"Are you okay, dear?" the nurse asked him kindly from the bathroom doorway. Sunny didn't have his whiteboard.

' _Water_ ' he signed, hoping she would understand. It was a simple sign, three fingers representing the letter "w" and then bouncing it on his chin. But unless someone knew what that meant, it might not be clear, as Sunny was finding since the nurse looked confused. He mimicked holding a cup and taking a drink. That, she recognized.

"Okay, I'll go get you some water," she said, leaving the room. 

Sunny felt exhausted, but his mind felt better. He felt safe in this tiny bathroom. He could almost forget what kind of building he was in.

"S-S-S-Sun-n-n-ny?"

Sunny's ears perked so hard it almost hurt. That was definitely Basil's voice. He recognized it from the previous day. Sunny never forgot a voice, though he didn't have one of his own. He could've easily ignored the call and just stayed sitting against the bathroom wall, but this was the first time he had heard Basil call for him. He'd only known him a day and heard his voice twice, but between the animosity in his writing back to Sunny on his whiteboard, Basil calling out to him was unexpected. So Sunny forced himself to stand up (his legs felt numb, almost like they weren't quite there at all) and made his way out of the bathroom.

His whiteboard had fallen to the right of the chair in his hurry to get to the bathroom, and his marker had rolled away somewhere. His bag was on the floor and Basil's work was on the table between the bed and the chair. Upon seeing Sunny emerge from the bathroom, Basil sunk back down in his bed. He hid his left arm under the blanket, and Sunny felt a little relieved. And although Basil had called for him, he looked less than pleased to see Sunny actually appear. Sunny reflected the sentiment back. He felt angry, but it was controlled. He strode over and picked up his whiteboard, finding the marker not too far away from it. He erased his message and wrote a new one. Basil stayed silent the entire time but still kept his eyes on Sunny. Sunny glared at him as he walked back and threw the whiteboard at Basil.

[ _WHY?_ ]

Sunny sat in the chair with a silent huff, slamming down the whiteboard marker onto the table. Basil's eyes narrowed angrily at the word written in all caps. He grabbed the marker with his right hand and started scribbling something down. He put the marker back and then handed the whiteboard over to Sunny without looking at him.

[ _You don't know anything about me! You have no right to judge me! Why are you even here? Go home!_ ]

Sunny snorted angrily and stood up to face Basil, but Basil wouldn't look at him. His ears were pink again and he looked like he would burst into tears at any second. Sunny walked around to Basil's left side and ripped the covers away. Before Basil could protest, Sunny lifted the sleeve of his own left arm and knelt down to rest it next to Basil's, underside up. Basil's eyes widened, and Sunny could see the smallest movement of his eyes as he counted each scar. Basil's face screwed up and he covered his face with his right arm, finally letting out his emotions. Sunny sighed, rolling his sleeve down and sitting on the edge of the bed. Without really thinking, he put an arm around Basil (it's what Mari would've done for him) and he took it as a good sign that Basil didn't protest. 

There was a knock on the door and Sunny jumped up. He had forgotten that he had asked the nurse for water. He pretended not to see Basil wiping his face with his sheets as he walked over to the nurse and took the cup of water. He signed ' _thanks_ ' with his free hand, again forgetting that the nurse didn't know what the gesture meant, but he hoped she would assume he was thanking her. He sat back down on the chair and drank half the cup before setting it on the table. He took his whiteboard and marker, erased everything, and wrote a new message. This time he handed the whiteboard gently to Basil.

[ _May I join the Garden Club?_ ]

Basil was still sniffling a little when he read the message. He took the whiteboard and wrote two letters.

[ _No_ ]

Sunny looked at the response, crestfallen, and then over at Basil. Basil was intentionally not looking at him.

[ _Why not?_ ] Sunny wrote back, prodding Basil with the board until he took it. This time Basil's answer was longer.

[ _It's **MY** safe space. No one else is allowed in._]

Sunny frowned, but at least he was finally getting somewhere with Basil.

[ _I need a safe space, too, and you're the only other person who understands the need for solitude. We could be alone together. I promise I won't bother you._ ]

Basil sighed after reading the lengthy message. He erased everything and wrote [ _You won't take no for an answer, will you?_ ]

[ _Is it really a club with just one person?_ ]

That made Basil snort, a hint of a smile on his lips.

[ _Fine. But if you are joining, you're going to work. The plants don't tend themselves. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. This is social suicide._ ]

A fluttery feeling thumped through Sunny.

[ _Social suicide is better than actual suicide._ ]

Basil snorted at the dark humor and Sunny grinned sheepishly.

  
It started raining just a little on Sunny's way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gotten the Garden Club idea from Beastars lol
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I hope this is living up to your expectations :)


	3. Partly Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny warms up to Kel and Basil warms up to Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm/dark humor about self harm

___

**Oh, what a wonderful world**   
**Oh, how you've got to have more**

___

  
' _I joined the Garden Club._ '

  
"You joined a CLUB?!" Sunny's sister exclaimed excitedly. "Sunny, I'm so proud of you! It's only been your second day! I guess the first day was rough but it seems like everything is going well now, right?" 

Well, contradicting that would take a lot of explaining, so Sunny just nodded.

"That's so great to hear! I'm so proud of you! My little sunflower is growing up so fast...! Ooh! Maybe you can grow some sunflowers in your Garden Club!"

' _Maybe_ ,' Sunny signed to appease her,

"Oh, and did you meet Kel? My friend Hero's little brother?"

' _Yeah, he's in my lunch period and my gym class._ '

"Did you like him? Think you'll become friends?"

' _He was... a lot. I don't think I have a choice about being his friend. He's very pushy._ '

"Well that's good! No matter how introverted you get he'll still reach out to you. I think that's something you'll really benefit from!"

' _He wants you to teach him sign language._ '

Mari's eyes sparkled.

"I can arrange that! Oooh, and it will give me an excuse to talk to Hero again~" Her cheeks turned rosy. "Oh my _gosh_ Sunny, he is like, _so_ handsome and _so_ nice and he cooks _AMAZING_ food! I forgot my breakfast this morning and he gave me a spare muffin he had with him that he baked himself and it was _sooooo_ good! When we come visit this weekend I'll ask him to cook for you! Even _you_ won't be able to resist, no matter what your appetite says!"

Sunny let his sister ramble on about her crush. It was easier to listen rather than to try to keep a conversation. He was grateful when his mom finally came home and called Sunny down for dinner. He hung up with his sister and ventured downstairs.

"No sleeping incidents after school?" his mom asked him as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

' _I didn't take a nap_ ,' Sunny told her. The truth was he was even more exhausted than yesterday but he didn't dare go to sleep without taking his meds first. Not after the incident from yesterday and after being to a hospital. He still tried to push that thought away even though he planned to go back and visit Basil every day after school until he was discharged. Just like the previous day, he took his sleep meds right after dinner.

"Hopefully after this week you won't need to go directly to bed after dinner anymore," his mom said when she saw Sunny taking his meds immediately after bussing his dinner plate. Sunny shrugged as he swallowed his pills. It would be nice to stay up a bit longer and watch something with his mom but he was exhausted and if he didn't take his meds now, he risked nodding off in front of the tv and a certain someone else taking control of his body...

_No. Don't think about that._

He signed ' _Goodnight_ ' to his mom and went upstairs to his room. He made sure his computer was off before changing into his pajamas and getting into bed.

_I should ask Basil for his schedule so I can get the rest of his homework_ , Sunny thought right before falling asleep.

The next day at school was more of the same. Basil wasn't in his science class but Sunny picked a desk next to his, since it seemed all the desks around his were empty. Aubrey must really be that scary to have the whole school want to avoid Basil this much, Sunny thought. That seemed really unfair. 

To his surprise, Kel was already sitting at Basil's table when Sunny went to sit there.

"Thought I would join you," Kel said as Sunny sat down with a questioning look in his eye. "Basil is usually gone for several days whenever he gets sick. My brother is studying to be a doctor so he used to volunteer at the hospital. He never did tell me what Basil was sick with. Though, I never _did_ ask."

Sunny decided not to tell Kel that he had visited Basil in the hospital. It did make sense, though, that if Kel's brother was in Mari's psychology class that Kel's brother would have volunteered at the hospital with patients with mental illnesses. Thus, he would know about Basil's real condition and Sunny was thankful he had the respect not to blab about it to his brother. Maybe he _would_ be a good partner for Mari...

"Sunny? You there?" Kel suddenly said. "I know you can't talk but you've just kind of been spacing out. Is it okay for me to sit here with you?"

Sunny nodded at him and then took out his lunch. He had a pretty good feeling Aubrey would have something to say about Kel sitting at " _Basil's_ " table now.

Sure enough, halfway through the lunch period, Aubrey stomped her way over.

"Really, Kel?!" she huffed angrily, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"It's a free country! I can sit where I want!" Kel bounced back at her. Sunny tried to make himself as small as possible but then Aubrey directed her full attention to him.

"Ever since _you_ arrived this school's been out of wack!" she accused him. Sunny just put up his hands in his defense, as if to say " _What did I do?_ ".

"Don't blame this on Sunny!" Kel shouted at her, and Sunny was a bit spooked at how loud he had just become. "This is _your_ issue! Sunny can choose to be friends with whoever he wants!"

"Then you're guilty by association!" Aubrey yelled back at him, and Sunny was very aware of how silent the cafeteria had become. "You _BASIL BITCHES_ are gonna be sorry!" Aubrey flipped her hair as she turned back to her table and murmuring started up in the cafeteria again. Kel snorted and shook his head.

"She's got a lot of audacity, ya know?" he said to Sunny as if the whole cafeteria hadn't just witnessed that scene. "We all used to be friends when we were younger, did you know that? She and Basil both used to come over to my house when were children, like all the time. We kind of grew apart when middle school hit because I was into sports, but Aubrey and Basil remained close until the picture incident. Suddenly Aubrey turned extremely nasty and Basil was shunned. I guess I'm also guilty of that part because it's not like I even got Basil's side of the story, ya know? So if you're going to stand by him, I'm going to ask him what went down after he returns to school. Is that okay with you?"

Sunny was completely taken aback by Kel's attitude. And another piece of the Basil puzzle had been added. They all used to be friends when they were younger, Kel included. Sunny suddenly felt a little lighter as he hurriedly wrote on his whiteboard, [ _Yes, I also want to know Basil's side of the story_ ]. 

"Yeah, it's only fair," Kel nodded, "I mean, this whole time everyone's just heard Aubrey's version. But I can't imagine the Basil I grew up with would be creepy like that. I'm sure there's an explanation! And I owe Basil an apology for not letting him give it..."

Sunny couldn't explain it, but a warm feeling engulfed him. It kind of felt like when Mari hugged him. Maybe Kel was an okay addition to his very small friend group after all. Basil and Kel. That's all he needed. And he was sure Kel's brother would factor in, too, if Mari kept going after him. Sunny could live with that. 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Kel joined him in gym again even though that meant skipping out on inside sports. He asked if Sunny would be interested in any of the sports, and Sunny gave him a noncommittal shrug. 

"You look like you need to build up some strength first," Kel said, which was absolutely true. "A week or two of walking with me and I'll get you into shape!" Sunny nodded at him and Kel seemed pleased.

"I'll whip you into shape in no time!" Kel announced happily, "You're going to have to have a work-out routine if you eat my brother's cooking. If I didn't take up sports I'd be as big as a house by now!" Sunny just nodded at him.

In art class, they were now supposed to draw rooms with a two point perspective. This time, Sunny drew what he imagined the inside of the Garden Shed looked like. He probably overdid it, as it looked more like the inside of a greenhouse than a shed, but his teacher was pleased with the result and that was what mattered most. And when he left to walk to the hospital he wasn't even nervous. His mind had accepted that it wasn't as scary as he remembered, and Basil was there. There was nothing to be scared of.

The receptionist remembered him from the day before and handed him a visitor's pass. When Sunny got to the room, he knocked and waited. The same nurse from the previous day answered.

"Oh, how lovely to see you again!" she said, inviting him into the room. "Basil, your friend from yesterday is here!"

Sunny turned a little pink. He still wasn't sure whether he and Basil were "friends" yet, but he'd like to be. He felt nervous as he walked further into the room but immediately felt better when he saw Basil sitting up in his bed, as if his had been waiting. Sunny waved and Basil snorted to himself.

"Y-Y-You a-a-ctual-ly c-c-ame b-b-back," he said, and Sunny's ears perked at the sound of his voice. That was only the third time he had ever heard it. It felt special, somehow. Sunny sat down and put the whiteboard and marker on the table. He took out the notes he had taken for Basil during science and handed them to him. Basil took them.

"Th-Th-Thanks-s," Basil stuttered out. Sunny nodded at him. He picked up the whiteboard and wrote, [ _What's your schedule? I can get all your work for you while you're in here_ ]. He handed the board to Basil whose ears turned pink. He wrote, [ _Um... you don't have to do that. My teachers know I miss class a lot and it's easy to catch up. Thank you for the science notes, though._ ] and handed the whiteboard back to Sunny. Sunny felt a little disappointed but at least Basil made it clear that bringing him the notes from their science class was okay. He wondered if he should tell Basil about Kel, but considering they had used to be friends meant that they weren't anymore, and even if Kel wanted to hear Basil's side of the story now after all this time, Sunny had a feeling Basil would spook easily if he even mentioned Kel. So instead, he wrote back, [ _When will you be back in school?_ ].

[ _Probably Monday. They want to discharge me Friday if I... have good behavior..._ ] He didn't look at Sunny when he handed the board back to him, but Sunny understood.

[ _I know what that's like..._ ] he started writing. Then, to make it seem like not a big deal, he wrote, [ _So if I come to drop off your notes on Friday and you aren't here... where can I find you?_ ]

He cautiously gave the board back to Basil and watched him read the message, afterward he gave Sunny a glare.

[ _I've known you three days and you're asking me where I live?_ ] he wrote back.

Sunny bit back a grin.

[ _What, afraid I'll come by and slit your other wrists while you're asleep?_ ]

The joke was very poor taste, but Sunny didn't really interact with _people_. He just wrote the first thing he thought of. Apparently, Basil shared the same dark sense of humor, because he laughed out loud, causing Sunny's ears to perk.

[ _Fine. I live at 35 Pine LN. Come kill me. Bring your shiniest blade._ ]

  
Sunny didn't erase the words. Even after going back home, it just felt kind of wrong to erase them. So he opened a new whiteboard and moved his disability papers to the back of the new one. While finding his spare whiteboards, he found an unopened box of colored dry erase markers. He couldn't resist and opened them immediately, using the green and the yellow (along with the black) to draw a sunflower on what he now called his Basil Board. He made sure to put a sticky note on it that said **DO NOT ERASE** just in case he mom ever found it. And Just for clarification, he put another sticky note on it that said "Basil's Address". He could've written down the address anywhere but _something_ was stopping Sunny from erasing Basil's cheeky words. They just made him smile and he didn't know why. But if just looking at writing made him feel happy, he'd keep it. Happiness was hard to come by. He hadn't felt much of it these past four years, living in a haze of medications and scared of the person he couldn't control inside him taking over his body and doing something worse-

_No. Don't think about that._

He felt that familiar pull behind his eyes. He focused on Basil's whiteboard and the feeling went away. His smile returned. 

After dinner and taking his meds, he went to sleep thinking about what the inside of the Garden Shed might look like, and dreamed about Basil opening a door to a field of sunflowers. He didn't remember the dream when he woke up.

  
Thursday went almost the same as the previous day. Sunny was bored in all his classes and when he went to lunch, Kel was sitting at Basil's table again.

"Guess what?!" Kel exclaimed the moment Sunny sat down. "I talked to my brother last night and he said he would ask your sister to teach _him_ sign language and then he'd teach it to _me_!" 

Sunny nodded at him for lack of a better response. At least Kel wouldn't be talking to Mari directly. Sunny was taking his whiteboard off so he could write something to Kel but as soon as he started, Kel had his face very close to his own. Sunny leaned back. The mischievous grin on Kel's face was a little alarming.

"Don't tell your sister," Kel whispered slyly, "but I think Hero only did that so he could spend some extra time with your sister, _ifyaknowwhatimean~_ " He snickered to himself.

_Mari will be pleased,_ Sunny thought. Then he remembered what he wanted to tell Kel. He quickly wrote on his whiteboard and pushed it over to him.

[ _Basil is going to be back on Monday. If he sees you at his table you might scare him. So maybe don't sit here on Monday please? I'll try to ease him into letting you sit here but it seems like he's one anxiety attack away from falling apart._ ] Sunny hadn't meant to get so personal but he was sure that if Basil saw Kel sitting at his table he would just run back to the library and avoid lunch altogether. And considering Kel had said they used to be friends, he had no idea how Basil would react to Kel and wanted to carefully ease him into the idea of Kel sharing their space since it seemed like Sunny was going to be stuck with Kel for better or worse. 

"Hm... You're probably right," Kel agreed after reading the lengthy message which Sunny erased immediately, lest Aubrey show up out of nowhere and see it. "I haven't really talked to him since we were kids, and it's not like I stuck up for him after the Aubrey thing. I was just kind of like, wow I can't believe my childhood friend turned out to be such a creepy weirdo. But I was only going by rumors. I really should have confronted him myself. He probably could've used an ally. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize all this. But it's thanks to you that I might be able to reconnect with my old friend and maybe I can do something to help him, you know? I'm gonna believe he's innocent until **PROVEN** guilty!" Kel slapped a hand to his chest, as if making a soul binding declaration. A warmth flooded through Sunny. It felt good knowing someone else would be there for Basil now.

[ _Promise?_ ] Sunny wrote on his whiteboard, handing it to Kel.

"Promise!" Kel grinned enthusiastically. Sunny tapped him to make sure Kel's eyes where on him, then he signed the word ' _promise_ ' and pointed to the word on the whiteboard. After a few repeats, Kel got the hint.

"Oh! My first lesson!" he said excitedly, and mimicked the movements Sunny was drawing across his chest, right over where his heart was beating. Sunny gave a small smile. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all, being friends with Kel. That was it, though. No more people were allowed to come into his life. Kel was alright and his brother would probably pop into the picture. After he secured Basil, he wouldn't need anyone else. Basil understood his need for solitude. It would be easy with him as his friend.

So he thought. 

He had thought about things to tell Basil all day but then when he visited him at the hospital, his mind was blank. Maybe being too introverted would be a problem. Or maybe the silence was comforting to Basil. Sunny couldn't read his mind or his mood by the way he looked. He just kind of looked sad, and he didn't even say anything when Sunny came through the door. It was almost like Basil wasn't actually there. A familiar tugging sensation behind Sunny's eyes had him panicked and excited. He quickly scribbled [ _Basil? Is that the real you there?!_ ] and practically hit Basil with the board in his rush to give it to him. It had happened so suddenly that Basil started, just as panicked as Sunny was acting. He looked down at the board and, not seeing the marker, took a deep breath and said "Wh-Who else w-would it b-be?"

Sunny calmed down a little but his heart was racing. He found the marker and grabbed the board, erasing the message with his sleeve.

[ _Are you the only person in that body?_ ]

It would make sense, Sunny's heart beat rapidly as he handed the board back to Basil. No wonder he was drawn to him. They both-!

[ _It's just me. What kind of question is that?_ ] 

Sunny's heart dropped. He had to think of something quickly.

[ _Nothing. Just, my sister is studying psychology and nothing I swear_ ] He didn't look at Basil as he handed the whiteboard back to him. He was almost scared when he felt the white board tap against his shoulder.

[ _I guess I don't exactly look like the peak of mental health right now._ ]

Sunny let out a breath he'd been holding in. Of course. Basil was fine. It's not like there could be someone _more_ fucked up than he was-

_No. Don't think about that._ Sunny willed the feeling away.

"Are y-you okay-y?" Sunny's ears perked to the sound of Basil's voice. He looked at Basil and Basil looked concernedly back at him. Sunny felt strange. He was the one who was supposed to be concerned over Basil, not the other way around. 

' _I'm fine_ ,' Sunny signed. Basil looked at him like-

Like he just spoke another language.

Because he did. And it looked weird, like he had had just hit himself in the chest and shook his hand off. 

Sunny took the whiteboard and wrote [ _I'm fine_ ] on it. 

"Y-You d-didn't r-resp-pond f-f-or l-like... f-f-ive m-minutes," Basil said. It must have been serious if Basil was talking out loud. And Sunny's brain started connecting the dots. A cold feeling gripped his heart that felt like it was beating too hard. He needed to leave and he needed to leave _now._ He grabbed his whiteboard and wrote in a rush before handing it to Basil.

[ _I have a lot of homework and I should get back. I'll have a half day tomorrow because I have a doctor's appointment. If you get discharged I'll see you at your house._ ] 

Sunny waited until he saw that Basil had read it, yanked the whiteboard away, and began hurrying to pack up.

"W-Wait-t-!" Basil stuttered out, seemingly confused by Sunny's change in behavior. Sunny only hesitated a moment but after seeing the desperate look on Basil's face, he forced himself to calm down.

"D-D-Did I d-do s-s-something wr-wr-wrong-g?" he hiccupped with difficulty. Sunny was confused. He was still under the impression that Basil didn't like him that much, but now it seemed Sunny leaving abruptly was upsetting him. Sunny quickly shook his head. Basil sniffed and wiped his face with his hand.

"S-Sorry-y," he apologized with another hiccup. "I j-just.... ev-v-very o-one l-leaves-s..."

Sunny was starting to understand Basil a little better. This was why Basil tried to push him away when he was trying to become friends with him. Sunny steadied himself. He needed to get out of here fast but in a way that made it clear it wasn't Basil's fault. He took his whiteboard back out and erased his words so he could shakily write [ _It's not you. I just have to go home because the person who didn't respond to you for 5 minutes wasn't me, and you don't want to meet him again, trust me._ ]. He handed the whiteboard to Basil as he packed up the rest of his stuff.

"Wh-what? N-Not y-y-you?" Basil sniffed, and Sunny was glad to hear that he seemed to calm down. Sunny readied his backpack and took the whiteboard back. He wrote [ _You're not the only one with a traumatic back story_ ]. He watched Basil read the message, but the pull behind his eyes was getting stronger. If he stayed much longer, something **bad** might happen. He took the whiteboard back, erasing the message with his sleeve, and put it around his neck. He made sure Basil saw him wave goodbye, and it seemed Basil was a little lost in thought but not upset anymore, which made Sunny feel relieved. Sunny kept himself together all the way home, keeping his thoughts on visiting Basil at his house tomorrow. He kept his eyes down, watching the sidewalk light up every time the sun peaked from behind the clouds. As soon as he got home, he unplugged his computer and locked his door. By the time he fell into bed, his mind had already turned white.

WELCOME TO WHITE SPACE.

YOU'VE BEEN LIVING HERE AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but for what I have planned next, it needs to end here or the chapter would be WAY too long. Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos ^^ I really appreciate it! I'm glad you all like my story that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to post this on Basil's birthday but I didn't make the deadline, so happy belated birthday to my precious flower boi son <3 
> 
> Updates will be inconsistent bc I have very bad depression and A.D.D. but I'll do my best! I've already got sections of other chapters written; it's organizing all my ideas into a chapter smoothly that trips me up lol
> 
> Also I doubt future chapters will be this long but I wanted to write out Sunny's first whole day of school bc it was his first day. Also, sorry that ending was kind of lame lol
> 
> I hope I edited everything right. It's past 9 am and I need to sleep but I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed. Sorry if I left any mistakes. I write this in notepad in a text file so I can also write on my phone through dropbox.


End file.
